


laced with diffidentia

by octotrav



Category: South Park
Genre: Conspiracy mention, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Paranoia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 20:23:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octotrav/pseuds/octotrav
Summary: i think i'm paranoid, manipulated





	laced with diffidentia

**Author's Note:**

> todays edgy song thats on my mind is i think im paranoid by garbage

It wasn't the first time Tweek suspected his parents were a part of some conspiracy against him, nor would it be the last. But every security camera he came across—school, the mall, his own family's coffee house—seemed to leer at him, trying to pick apart his very being and discover his darkest, innermost secrets. It struck fear into his heart and sickness into his stomach, and it made him loathe being anywhere; especially anywhere public.

Maybe it was the coffee he lived on; he drank enough for coffee to replace the blood in his veins, and he knew his parents slipped some strange shit in their blends. He'd seen that strange shit and nearly died after trying it on the way home from the 4 o'clock delivery he did every second day; had Kyle Broflovski and his family not been leaving the house that day he surely would have died in the middle of the street that day. Still he seemed to have developed a sort of dependency on the stuff; the coffee had smaller doses than what he'd taken that day, but he was terrified out of his wits that it would put him in a seizure-like state again and kill him this time. But he needed it, even if it was the root of all of his problems.

He was on his fourth cup of coffee that day, and it was only noon. His intake had increased in the past few weeks, and he wasn't sure how long it would be until his body shut down. But Tweek Tweak was scared of it; paranoia was a leech on his brain, sucking away everything but the jarring distrust he harboured. Even his best friends were no longer able to be trusted; everything was falling apart at the seams, all thanks to a coffee laced with Christ only knows what.

Throwing back another cup, the work continued with the weight of boulders in his stomach. Christ only knew how long it would be until one of his deepest fears came true.


End file.
